


Shocker [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Nutraloaf, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spaceships, Threesome - F/M/M, you can be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a big ship, it's a very small ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocker [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shocker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200746) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



Length: 00:29:52 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/shocker.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
